Endoscopic harvesting of vessels is well known in the surgical field and has been the subject of a great deal of recent technological advancement. Typically, the harvested vessel is used for bypass or as a shunt around an artery that has diminished flow from stenosis or other anomaly, such as in a Coronary Artery Bypass Grafting (CABG) procedure. Often in CABG, a saphenous vein from the patient's leg is harvested for subsequent use in the surgery. Other vessels, such as the radial artery, can also be harvested and used in this manner. Vessel harvesting involves liberating the vessel from surrounding tissue and transecting smaller side branches, cauterizing, tying or ligating the vessel at a proximal site and a distal site, and then transecting the vessel at both sites before it is removed from the body.
Known endoscopic methods and devices for performing vessel harvesting are discussed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,825 to Chin, et al., Re 36,043 to Knighton, U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,425 to Chin, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,638 to Chang, et al., all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference. Furthermore, various devices and methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,353 to Lunsford, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,173 to Chin, et al., and pending patent application Ser. No. 10/602,490 entitled “Apparatus and Method for Integrated Vessel Ligator and Transector” are also expressly incorporated herein by reference. Also, commercial vessel harvesting systems sold under the tradename VASOVIEW® Uniport Plus, VASOVIEW® 5, VASOVIEW® 6, and VASOVIEWS 7 are available from Guidant Corporation of Santa Clara, Calif.
Another version of an endoscopic vessel harvesting system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0130674 to Kasahara, et al., filed on Dec. 24, 2002, or and later updated in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0159764 also to Kasahara, et al., filed Oct. 27, 2004. In these systems, various devices are utilized to first dissect a vein from surrounding tissue and then harvest the vein. Each of the devices passes through a guide tube of a trocar inserted through a body surface, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,674 also to Kasahara, et al., filed Dec. 23, 2002. Certain elements of these and other related patent disclosures are evident in the VirtuoSaph™ endoscopic vein harvesting system (see, www.terumo-cvs.com/products) marketed by Terumo Cardiovascular Systems Corp. of Japan.
Despite accepted endoscopic vessel harvesting systems and techniques, there remains a need for systems and components that both make the user's task less complicated and improve the surgical outcome.